


Getting Better

by alafaye



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's getting better.</p>
<p>Sort of sequel to 'From You to Me'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 2 of cottoncandy_bingo and the prompt 'late'. My card is [here](http://alafaye.dreamwidth.org/168471.html).

"Sir," Jarvis asked, voice piping through the speakers. "Are you sure this is wise?"

Tony wrinkled his nose and finished up the order. "Please, I've hacked into her medical file and I know she isn't allergic to any of this. Plus, I am not the one cooking it so it'll be be perfect. And it won't be anything too big."

"Too big?" Steve asked from the back.

Tony looked back with a frown. "You are supposed to be canoodling with your sweetheart, not eavesdropping."

Bucky chuckled and Steve shook his head. Tony turned back to the dinner order on his screen. "Now, Jarvis, when we land, make sure to start the tub."

"As you wish, Sir," Jarvis answered.

Tony smiled and opened up the specs Jarvis had kept for him on the last fight. He noted where he would need to fix the armour and where it needed an upgrade. He logged the fight with the Tower's servers in case the bad guy came back (but didn't they always?).

"Ms. Potts wishes me to pass along a message," Jarvis said.

Tony swore under his breath. Steve cleared his throat. "Does this have something to do with the 'too big' comment?"

"I might have bought her a giant pink bunny once," Tony reluctantly admitted. "She's since made clear that such presents or apologies are unwelcome. I suspect she's waiting to not only yell at me for being late for our date, but to make sure I haven't brought home anything like that."

"Sir, Ms. Potts says she does not like to be kept waiting," Jarvis continued.

Tony's head hit the back of his seat. "Tell her we'll be along shortly."

"Landing strip ahead, Sir," Jarvis pointed out.

Tony swore under his breath again and Bucky laughed at him again.

~~~

Pepper was, of course, waiting on the runway when they landed. Tony let the others go ahead of him, but knew he was only delaying the inevitable. When he finally left, Pepper was organizing transport for everyone back to the Tower, but her eyes zeroed in on him. He weakly waved and she walked over to the plane.

"Hi," he said. "I found the kids!"

She narrowed her eyes. "You are late, Anthony Stark. You swore to me you wouldn't be late!"

He spread his hands helplessly. "Sorry? But look, Captain America!"

She stepped closer and he stumbled back, falling onto the stairs. She lifted her chin. "I notice that you've also smuggled a wanted assassin into the country."

"Yes, yes, I did," he agreed. "But Steve was looking for him. I couldn't say no, could I?"

She tipped her head. "I forgot--Steve is your best friend and you would do anything for him."

"Hey!" Her raised eyebrows drove her point home and he sighed. "I did mean to get back here. I told Jarvis to tell you."

"Oh, yes, I did get that part," she bit out. "Except you didn't think that you hadn't send a message until you were already half an hour behind schedule!"

He tapped his fingers on his knees. "Right."

She looked up at the plane. "No present?"

He smirked. "Just me."

She shoved his shoulder and he winced playfully. "Hey, easy on the goods!"

"Tony!"

He smiled. "Jarvis?"

"Sir?" Jarvis answered from Pepper's tablet.

"Is the food on its way?" Tony asked.

"It will arrive in twenty minutes," Jarvis told them. "And as you also requested, the bath was started and the flowers delivered."

Pepper's eyebrows pinched together. "You--"

"Told you I would surprise you with a date that I completely planned," Tony said. "And I have. I was going to take you to the French restaurant you like, but since I was running late and had some time to kill on the plane, I did this instead."

She clucked her tongue and bent down. He told himself to focus on her face. She kissed his cheek. "Thank you. You make it difficult sometimes, loving you, but you are getting better."

He smiled and pulled her onto his knee. "Thanks to you. Because you make it worth it."

She beamed.


End file.
